


The Doctor’s Daughters

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: The Doctor has lost everything- his companions, his loves, his daughter... but not for long.Set in the point of view of Lacey, the Doctor’s middle daughter. Jenny knows she’s a product of asexual reproduction and Mary knows she’s the daughter of a “brave” woman named Clara Oswald, but Lacey doesn’t really know where she came from. She knows she’s the Doctor’s daughter, and she’s happy with that.When a mysterious book, a blue journal, and a black and purple shirt to small for her show up in her room on the TARDIS, she begins to question her true parentage. Setting out on her first adventure all alone, she finds her first love, discovered more about the Doctor than she could’ve ever imagined, and learns what home truly means.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Kudos: 2





	The Doctor’s Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, and welcome all to my most requested story! Most requested because I wrote a version of it years ago but later deleted it. Now, I feel it’s time to bring it back and revamp it!
> 
> The story will feature all of the New Who Doctors and Masters, but will mainly focus around the Thirteenth Doctor (Jodie Whittaker) and Sacha Dhawan’s Master.
> 
> Jenny is played by Georgia Moffet. For Lacey, I imagine Hailee Steinfeld or Emma Fuhrmann, and for Mary, I imagine either Emilia Jones or Lexi Rabe- but you can decide and imagine how they look.
> 
> If you’ve read this far- hooray! Thank you for reading and please enjoy the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of The End of Time: Part Two. Third-person POV.

_Vale Decem_

_Ad Aeternam_

_Di Meliora_

_Ad Aeternam..._

The Doctor closed the TARDIS door after he’s made the last visit to a friend before... before...

He can’t even think about it. Not just yet.

_Vale Decem_

_Di Meliora_

_Beati_

_Pacifici_

He knew it was inevitable, he knew it was the only way the pain could stop, the torture would end, and his life would start anew. So why was he so scared? He had already said goodbye.

_Vale Decem_

_Alis Grave_

_Ad Perpetuam_

_Memoriam_

He isn't ready to go, he knows that he isn't ready to go, but somehow he feels safe. Like nothing bad could happen now. Not anymore.

_Vale Decem_

_Gratis Tibi Ago_

_Ad Aeternam_

_Numquam Singularis_

_Numquam_

_Dum Spiro Fido_

It's time. Now or never.

_Vale, vale, vale, vale, vale, vale, vale, vale, vale, vale..._

As the Doctor's body began to glow with regeneration energy, he didn't know that there was a certain blonde watching and waiting for this moment.

And she'll be damned if she lets him get away again.


End file.
